Shattered
by AngelOfDarkness352
Summary: My name is Bella Swan. I was killed, and my murderer is still there, and threatening to kill more people. He has me locked up, in a place where its hard to escape. So what can I do? Watch everyone I know and love die? The only help I have is a werewolf..
1. Sunlight

Rays of sunlight bounced off the trees. The soil was moist underneath my sore feet as I ran. The dress clung tightly to my battered body. My legs ached and my feet grew numb as I raced on. My life depended on this escape. If for some reason he found me…I shuddered at the thought.

Far off in the distance, a wolf howled.

00000000000


	2. Won't

A/N- I want this story to create a huge imagination in your mind. Its gonna get wild and crazy, but just remember that imagination is the key thing here.

000000000000

My story is…. unpleasant. Not normal. Horrifying. Beyond the imagination. But my before life wasn't always like that. I had the most caring mother, a strong father, and the cutest little 2-year-old sister. I even had a boyfriend. Yes, Jacob and me go way back, but long story short we were friends until one day we decided to be more.

My before life was filled with happiness, that I realize now I took for granted. I always yelled at my mother, ignored my father, and beat up my sister. Jacob was the only bright light I saw. But it all shattered one day, and this is where my story begins…

*Fades away into bright sunny kitchen *

"Hey sweetie, did you have a nice time shopping?" My annoying mother asked me. Why did she always have to get up in my biz?

"Fine." I answered, heading straight for the stairs.

"Hold up, missy. Let me see the clothes you bought!"

I groaned and retreated. My mother always bitched on how my clothes were too "slutty" and "low-cut" for a girl my age. By the way, I was 16 at the time.

I impatiently gave her the bag of clothes. She reached in and pulled out one of my favorites: a turquoise halter-top with rhinestones decorated around the top. I admit it was very slutty, it had no back and the only thing holding it up was a little string.

She shook her head, and started walking to the trashcan. Before she could throw it away, I blocked her way and snatched the halter-top from her.

"You are NOT wearing that! Either you take it back to the store or I'm throwing it away!"

Why was I born with a mom like this?

She spun around and started looking through the bag. She shook her head again.

"All of this is going back. I can't have my daughter looking like a prostitute. Take it back NOW! Before it gets too dark."

I knew there was no point in arguing with her, but I wanted to be stubborn, so I wore the shirt back too the mall.

I got some very sexy looks from guys as I walked through the parking lot. I returned the shirts at the store but kept the halter-top, since I was still wearing it. As I headed out the mall, I got a text from my boyfriend Jacob Black. We were in a huge fight right now, I had no idea why he was acting so strange, and he was ignoring me, saying he was really busy.

The text read:

To: Bella

From: Jake

Date: October 29th, 2008- 8:03 pm

Subject: Question

_Hey Bells I'm so sorry maybe we could talk over dinner?_

How could I resist Jake?

I texted him back.

_Well why not; come pick me up in an hour at my place._

I smiled as I headed to my car. I got the car at my 16th birthday.

As I walked, I got the strange feeling that someone was watching me. I glanced around me but the parking lot was almost empty except for a silver Volvo parked near the front.

I was admiring the Volvo when pair of arms were wrapped around me, and a gag was forced into my mouth. I tried to scream and kick and do any sort of self-defense, but the person held on to me very tightly.

Before I knew it, I was being pushed and shoved towards the Volvo. I tried to scream but I couldn't. Meanwhile we were nearing the car.

He used one hand to open the backseat door, the other to shove me inside. I started to kick, but he jumped on me and pulled out ropes from the glove compartment. He tied my hands, feet, legs, and any other possible body part that could move.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as he shut the door and hoped in the front seat.

He drove in silence. I tried to get a good look at him, but I was unable.

We drove for about 5-10 minutes.

Then he stopped the car and turned it out. He jumped out of the car and opened the trunk. He rummaged around, for what I wasn't sure.

He then opened the back door. I still couldn't see his face, and I wasn't sure why.

He dragged my body out of the car and made me stand up. It took me a second to adjust to the darkness, but eventually I did. Then I was able to see my surroundings.

We were on the edge of the woods. I knew what would probably happen now, he would rape me then kill me. I've watched shows.

He pulled me up into his arms (bridal style, how weird.), and started to run into the woods. This man must be strong. He wasn't running very fast, just merely jogging.

He finally halted in the middle of a beautiful meadow.

There was a stream that shimmered in the moonlight. The grass swayed slightly with the breeze. Flowers dotted the grass, making a beautiful fragrance in the air.

This wasn't a bad place to die, I had to admit.

But as the night wore on I began to regret those thoughts.

I'm not going to go into a lot of detail on how he tortured me. You should only have to know that he cut me many times, burned me in bad places, cussed, yelled, hit, squeezed me…. it was a terrible death.

I was grateful when unconscious came.

000000

A/N- I need at least 10 reviews for the next chapter.

TIP: Read slowly so you can have a better visual sense.

Enjoy!


End file.
